Sazh Katzroy
Sazh Katzroy is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII and in a downloadable episode of Final Fantasy XIII-2. He is a middle-aged man with an afro who works as an airship pilot. After his wife died three years prior to the events of Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh has been looking after their son, Dajh Katzroy. Fighting to protect his son is Sazh's main motivation. A pet chocobo is often seen living in Sazh's afro, known simply as Chocobo Chick in Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh, Dajh, and the Chocobo Chick are consumed by a paradox and Sazh ends up in Serendipity where he needs to gamble to reclaim his son. Later, he supports the Academy in their battle against Caius Ballad. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh has isolated himself in the Wildlands, grief-stricken with the fate of his son. Involvement Final Fantasy XIII Sazh brings Dajh Katzroy to Euride Gorge to see a Sanctum fal'Cie. He stops at a souvenir shop to buy a chocobo chick as a present for his son, and Dajh wanders into the energy plant unsupervised. An unknown force rocks the facility and when Sazh finds Dajh in front of the fal'Cie Kujata he notices a strange mark on Dajh's hand. Soldiers from the security force take Dajh away for medical attention and soldiers from PSICOM and their leader, Colonel Jihl Nabaat, take Sazh and Dajh to an Eden facility by airship. Dajh is put into PSICOM custody for testing and it is learned he has been branded a Sanctum l'Cie by Kujata. Three days later, Colonel Nabaat tells Sazh the incident at Euride Gorge was caused by Pulse l'Cie, and Kujata branded Dajh in response to the threat. The following day, under the supervision of Nabaat, it is discovered Dajh has gained the ability to sense the presence of Pulse beings, but his Focus is unknown. Nabaat speculates Dajh's task might be to discover lowerworld invaders and destroy them. Sazh begins to lose hope for his son, and feels he cannot trust Nabaat. When allowed to see his son again, Dajh is insistent on going to the fireworks festival in Bodhum and Nabaat permits a PSICOM-supervised excursion to the coastal town. Two days later, on the way to Bodhum, Dajh shows interest in the local Bodhum Vestige. This catches Colonel Nabaat's attention, and she sends a team to investigate the ruins. Sazh wishes upon the fireworks for Dajh's salvation while Dajh wishes for his father to be happy again. The PSICOM team discovers a Pulse fal'Cie within the Vestige, implying Dajh had subconsciously reacted to its presence. After the fireworks, Dajh says he wants to go to Nautilus Park, but he is put back into PSICOM custody. The day after Bodhum is quarantined and ordered to be Purged. Understanding they do not have long to discover and complete his son's Focus, Sazh knows Dajh will become a Cie'th under PSICOM custody, who plan to use his powers to benefit themselves. Returning to Eden, he agrees to cooperate and requests to buy a toy or book for Dajh from a shop in Palumpolum; Nabaat allows this, and offers him use of the military airships for faster travel. Sazh made it up as an excuse for a chance to escape the PSICOM supervision. He makes his way back to Bodhum, with the intention of destroying the Pulse fal'Cie to save Dajh. Waiting in line for the Purge train the following day, he approaches Lightning, another "volunteer", and the two ally in their quest to reach the fal'Cie. Sazh and Lightning derail the Purge train and set the Purgees free. The two fight their way through the Hanging Edge to the Pulse Vestige, where the Pulse fal'Cie Anima sleeps. When they reach Anima's Throne, Snow Villiers, Vanille, and Hope Estheim unexpectedly join them. Lightning's sister Serah Farron, a Pulse l'Cie, enters crystal stasis after asking Lightning to save Cocoon. After confronting Anima, the group is turned into l'Cie, before being cast down into the crystallized Lake Bresha. When they awaken, Sazh prompts the others to determine their Focus, but their only clue is a shared vision of Ragnarok destroying Cocoon. After leaving Snow behind with Serah's crystal, the group of four continue through the lake and find an old airship, but once Sazh attempts to pilot them to safety they crash-land in the Vile Peaks. After Lightning and Hope continue on to throw off pursuit, Sazh vows not to allow Vanille continue on her own. They find Hope by himself further ahead who was left behind by Lightning. Promising to get Hope back home to his father in Palumpolum, Sazh and Vanille have him travel with them until Lightning rejoins the party. When Lightning reveals her plan to go to Eden and destroy its namesake fal'Cie, Sazh is outraged for her wanting to "snuff out Cocoon" now that everyone hunts her down though Lightning assures she only wishes to take down the Sanctum. She leaves with Hope chasing after her, leaving Sazh and Vanille behind. They decide to run in the opposite direction to stay out of Lightning's way and escape their fate. Sazh and Vanille continue their flight to the Sunleth Waterscape and while crossing it, Vanille asks Sazh about his family. Sazh tells Vanille about what happened to Dajh, revealing his motives for boarding the Purge train. Sazh wonders if Dajh's Focus would be to destroy all Pulse l'Cie, which would mean Sazh and his companions must die to spare Dajh. Waiting for a ship to Nautilus, Sazh tells Vanille he didn't always hate Pulse and found the Sanctum's claims about incoming attacks from the lowerworld suspicious, that is, until he got sucked into the paranoia. He believes the trouble started because Dajh detected Anima in Bodhum, but Vanille implores him to place the blame elsewhere: onto the Pulse l'Cie responsible for the Euride incident. In Nautilus, the pair attends the Eidolon parade, the Pompa Sancta. Visiting the Chocobo Corral, Sazh reveals he wishes to surrender to PSICOM to see Dajh one last time even if it means his own execution. Vanille tries to dissuade him by telling him who is responsible for the Euride Gorge incident, but before she can reveal the culprit, the army attacks from above. Despite his earlier wishes to be captured, Sazh protects Vanille and aids her escape. They are chased through the Mall to the Clock Tower, where Dajh appears and crystallizes in Sazh's arms. Nabaat arrives with her troops, and the boy's Focus is revealed: to capture servants of the lowerworld fal'Cie. Nabaat shows him a security recording from Euride Gorge, which reveals Vanille and Fang were the Pulse l'Cie who disturbed the fal'Cie Kujata, and caused it to turn Dajh into a l'Cie to protect itself. Vanille flees deeper into Nautilus and Sazh pursues her as Nabaat is curious as to how much data they could collect watching two l'Cie fight, under the assumption that Sazh will kill Vanille. When Sazh finds Vanille at the Fiendlord's Keep, he aims his pistol at her while Vanille begs him to shoot her for all the suffering she had caused him. Sazh is furious she thinks all will be forgiven once she is dead and his anguish summons his Eidolon, Brynhildr. Seeing Vanille is willing to protect him, Sazh tames the Eidolon with her. After Brynhildr vanishes, Sazh points his pistol back at Vanille but realizes killing her will not change anything. He places the pistol to his head but is unable to take his own life. They are captured by PSICOM and Nabaat taunts Sazh with the prospect of putting Dajh's crystal up for display as a monument in Eden before rendering Sazh unconscious. Vanille and the unconscious Sazh are taken into an airship by Nabaat's regiment, and imprisoned on the Palamecia to be transported to Eden for a public execution. Upon the Palamecia, Sazh learns about Vanille's past and her recent awakening from crystal stasis. Vanille's story sparks a flicker of hope in Sazh for his son, hoping that Dajh, too, could awaken one day. With a new reason to fight, Sazh helps Vanille overpower the guards. They break out of the cell, retrieve their weapons, and reunite with Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Fang, who have come to rescue them. The reunited l'Cie go on to confront Primarch Galenth Dysley, who is also on the ship. After he kills Nabaat and reveals himself as the fal'Cie Barthandelus, Dysley claims the party's collective Focus is to become Ragnarok and destroy Cocoon by killing Orphan, the fal'Cie that keeps Cocoon afloat. Sazh attempts to guide an airship off the Palamecia as it descends, but an unknown force drives it towards the Fifth Ark hidden beneath Eden instead. The party travels through the Fifth Ark and their l'Cie powers are fully awoken. Deeper inside the Ark, the party encounters the Cavalry leader Cid Raines. Raines reveals himself as a Sanctum l'Cie branded by Barthandelus with the Focus of helping them destroy Cocoon. The party defeats Raines but turns to crystal despite defying his Focus, inspiring them to do the same. After Fang tames her Eidolon Bahamut, a path to the Ark's lower levels is revealed. They party finds a Pulsian airship and a gate leading to Gran Pulse, where they hope to find answers on how to remove their brands. Sazh pilots the airship to the world below and it is attacked by a wild wyvern. After an emergency landing, the party sets up a base camp in the Vallis Media. They search Gran Pulse for days but find no signs of human life, and decide to head for Oerba. In the Font of Namva in the Archylte Steppe, Fang apologizes to Sazh for her involvement in Dajh's branding. He accepts her apology and admits his fault in letting Dajh out of his sight. The group travels through the Mah'habara Subterra and uses the fal'Cie Atomos to get to the Sulyya Springs. They reach the top of Taejin's Tower and ride a capsule down to Oerba. In Oerba, the party finds Dysley has caused utter chaos in Cocoon, and decide to return there. During the Eden Grand Prix, Sazh rides Brynhildr in her Gestalt Mode. Dysley uses the Fifth Ark to release Pulse monsters and weapons into Eden and cause mass panic. At Orphan's Cradle, they confront Barthandelus, who conjures and shatters Dajh's and Serah's crystals hoping to kill their morale, but Sazh presses on in the knowledge it is another of the fal'Cie's illusions. After Barthandelus is defeated, it merges with the fal'Cie Orphan. Fang succumbs to Orphan's demands and decides to become Ragnarok and everyone but Fang and Vanille turn to Cie'th. They relive the memories of their journey together and turn back into human just in time to save Fang from the exploding Orphan's clutches. Sazh voices his belief that their transformation into Cie'th was "more fal'Cie smoke and mirrors" and that they have witnessed something that resembled a new Focus. The party bands together to defeat Orphan's final form with the hope that with the power to destroy Cocoon, they also have the power to save it. After Orphan is defeated, Orphan's Cradle disappears and the party is left floating above Eden as Cocoon falls. As Sazh, Lightning, Hope, and Snow float away and start to crystallize, Fang and Vanille stay behind. They join together and become Ragnarok to crystallize Cocoon and form a crystal pillar to support it over Pulse. After Cocoon has been saved, Sazh is crystallized on Gran Pulse along with the rest of the party. They shortly awaken and find their l'Cie brands have been wiped clean. Dajh and Serah appear from Cocoon, and father and son are reunited. Final Fantasy XIII-2 While piloting an airship on a clear day, Sazh and his son were sucked into a vortex caused by paradox. While floating through Historia Crux, Sazh was spotted by Snow. Finding himself in Serendipity, Sazh meets the realm's owner, who reveals Sazh and Dajh are between life and death while explaining Sazh can improve his fortunes in the casino by amassing enough Fortune Medals to be reunited with his son. During his misadventure, momentarily appearing before Serah and Noel Kreiss as a paradox-based phantom in the Vile Peaks, Sazh encounters Chocolina before learning of her true identity. Once reunited with Dajh, Sazh learns from Serendipity's owner the timeline is being distorted. Wanting to make a difference, Sazh convinces the owner to send him and Dajh somewhere in time they can help. He ends up in Academia 500 AF, where he helps in the city's evacuation while aiding Serah and Noel with his airship to pursue Caius Ballad in his Chaos Bahamut form, and helps save Fang and Vanille's crystal from the core of the crystal pillar before it collapses. After Serah and Noel return from Valhalla back to 500 AF, he is the first to greet them. Their victory against Caius is short-lived as Serah dies from her Eyes of Etro and Caius's death also signified the death of the goddess Etro. Valhalla's chaos enters the living world and infects Gran Pulse, merging the two worlds into Nova Chrysalia. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII As revealed in Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence, in the aftermath of the release of Chaos and the creation of Nova Chrysalia, Sazh attempted to help Hope, Snow, and Noel in protecting the populace, and was among the first people to explore Nova Chrysalia on an airship. When Dajh fell into a coma with his soul scattered in fragments across the land Sazh took his son to live in the Wildlands in the ruins of a crashed airship and isolated himself. Over the years of searching for Dajh's soul, Sazh lost his cheerful outlook and is nearly driven mad by desperation. Lumina gave him the coffer of souls, which can restore Dajh's soul when the fragments are found. Lightning finds them and helps gather the fragments. However, when they are collected, Lumina reveals that Sazh's current mental state has made Dajh frightened to wake up despite having his soul returned. Faced with this revelation and provoked by Lightning, Lumina and the Chocobo chick, Sazh regains his cheerful outlook and Dajh wakes up. On the final day, Lightning calls for help in her struggle against Bhunivelze and Sazh and Dajh answer her call. After Nova Chrysalia's destruction Lightning and all of her old companions travel to a new world where they can start their lives anew free of gods and Chaos. Allies *Lightning *Hope Estheim *Vanille *Chocobo Chick *Fang *Snow Villiers *Serah Farron *Lumina *Noel Kreiss Enemies *Orphan *Bhunivelze *Jihl Nabaat *Caius Ballad *Galenth Dylsley Appearances *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII - 2 Category:Lightning Returns Category:Pilots Category:L'Cie Category:Magic Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive